Don't Touch Her
by carefreekutie
Summary: Ron should really learn to keep his fucking hands off Hermione. One shot AU Heads fic. SMUT!


Don't Touch Her

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters belong to JK Rowling. I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: Hello FF! It's been a while. I've just recently gotten back into writing and am currently working on a multi-chapter Dramione fic. I'll start posting soon, but for now I'm posting a one-shot to get back into the hang of things.**

**This is an AU seventh year fic. Draco and Hermione are Heads and have a secret relationship. There was no war and no Voldemort. Snape and Dumbledore are both alive, but Ron did kiss Lavender.**

Dumbledore had said he wasn't a killer. His mother, Snape, and Hermione had said the same thing, and the Dark Lord didn't believe him capable of doing it. He didn't believe himself to be one either, but in that moment he was positive he was going to kill Weasley.

At breakfast that morning, as soon as Hermione sat down, the ginger prick put his grubby arm around her and tried to kiss her cheek. She moved away and politely removed his arm from her shoulder. He was disappointed for a moment, but then scooted so close to her on the bench, he was practically on top of her. Draco, who'd watched the entire scenario, gripped his glass of so hard it broke sending glass shards into his hand and pumpkin juice all over his uniform. Pansy shrieked and tried to make a big fuss over his bleeding hand but he shoved her away and grumbled about getting to class.

All throughout the day he'd tried some way to touch her or get her to notice him, and each time she kindly rejected his advances. Did the fucking tosser not know how to take a hint? Surely he wasn't that daft. True Hermione was being as nice as she possibly could about the situation, but the moron just didn't know when to give up. He wished Hermione would just tell him to fuck off, but she was much too kind for that. Fucking Gryffindor.

But this was the final straw. He was sitting in potions class directly behind her and the Weasel and his patience had reached its end. He'd held onto his anger through all the other classes, but every time Weasel 'accidentally' brushed her backside, or pressed his body into her as he 'was only trying to get past' Draco fought the urge to rip his arms from his sockets.

He finally saw red when Weasley, who was supposed to be focused on his potion, leaned back in his chair and put his hand on Hermione's knee. "Ronald, please. Stop that" she said as she tried to push his hand away. "Come on Herms, have a little fun" he said as he put his hand back and moved it up to her thigh. That was it. All Draco's self control was gone.

He grabbed a handful of his potions ingredients, walked by Weasel's desk, and inconspicuously dropped them in while pretending to pick something up off the floor. He had just enough time to get back to his seat before Weasley's potion, which was supposed to be green, turned red, bubbled over, and finally explode all over the bloody prat. The effects caused him to shriek and cry out as painful boils erupted all over his body, but Draco only noticed that he finally took his fucking hands off _his _witch. Ron was sent up to the hospital wing with Slughorn and the rest of the class believing he had simply brewed his potion wrong, but Hermione knew Draco had tampered with it and gave him an icy look. He returned her gaze with no remorse in his eyes.

He made it back to the Head's dorm first and sat in the armchair facing the portrait hole until she got there. She kept him waiting for over twenty minutes, the bloody minx, before she finally showed up. Standing from the chair and making his way towards her, he greeted her with a "Took you long enough."

She glared at him and said, "I was visiting Ron in the Hospital Wing. He is covered in soars! And they keep exploding! Not only is Madame Pomfrey trying to figure out a way to make them disappear, she's also trying to stop them from getting infected! And he's in so much pain…"

"Serves him right, the stupid pillock" Draco spat as he circled his arms around Hermione's waist, bringing her body closer to his. "He's lucky all he got was a few soars."

Hermione put her hands on Draco's chest to halt his movements. "Draco, you could have seriously hurt him. You know how dangerous it is to just throw ingredients into a potion. He could have been killed or seriously injured. You had no right to do that."

"The hell I didn't, Granger!" he snapped. "All day I've had to watch that arsehole put his hands all over you! Even when you would push him away, he still thought it was okay! I've wanted to fucking Crucio him since breakfast. And then he had the nerve, the _audacity_, to try and get his hands under your skirt! To try and touch what's _mine_! The only thing keeping me from marching into the bloody hospital wing and finishing the job is having you in my arms!" he finished looking down at her. He was trying very hard to reign his temper back in, but she didn't understand. He was a possessive bastard and the thought of another man trying to take her away from him, especially Weasel, had him reeling.

Hermione moved her hands from his chest to around his neck and pulled him close so that there was no space in between their bodies. Looking him in the eye she calmly said, "Draco, I love you. Not Ron, _you_. Ron blew his chance of a romantic relationship with me when he broke my heart and kissed Lavender last year. He only wants me now because he thinks I'm playing hard to get. I can handle his meaningless touches because that's exactly what they are. Meaningless. But even though he can be a little overbearing, he's still my friend and I care about his well being."

He scoffed. "Yeah, well I don't. If he puts his greedy fucking hands on you one more time, I'll hex them off."

Cupping his chin she said, "Don't feel threatened by him. I'm _yours_."

"That's right, your mine" he growled before he attacked her mouth with his. She opened up to him without any hesitation, and he wasted no time inserting his tongue into her mouth and tasting every crevice. Her tongue rose to meet his and they battled for dominance before the need for air broke them apart. In one fluid motion, he lifted her up and carried her across the room into his bed chambers. He tossed her on the bed as he loosened his tie and kicked off his shoes. Leaning over her, he captured her lips with his in another searing kiss as he pushed her down into the bed.

She carded her fingers through his soft platinum locks as he ran his large calloused hands over her body. He broke the kiss so he could remove her shirt and jumper, revealing a green silk bra underneath. Humming in approval, he suckled a sensitive spot on her neck leaving a love bite to show his ownership of her. He trailed kisses down her neck, over her collarbone, until he reached her chest and thumbed over her already aroused nipples. She arched her back as he massaged her breast and cried out when he finally removed her bra and engulfed one in his mouth.

Her senses were on overload as he lavished and worshipped one breast with his mouth, and the other with his hand. He paid them both equal attention and when he moaned around one, the vibrating sensation sent delicious tingles to her core. Slowly he trailed one hand down her stomach, to the hem of her skirt, and hiked it up. Rubbing lazy circles around her womanhood, he had her moaning and begging for more. He pushed her damp knickers aside and inserted one finger into her dripping folds.

She gasped and pulled his hair, bringing him up for another kiss as he pushed a second finger into her, and then a third. He set a steady rhythm of pumping in and out of her and her hips moved of their own accord, riding his fingers. She could feel the familiar coil tightening in her abdomen, but it wasn't enough. "Please Draco" she moaned breaking the kiss, "I need more."

He pulled his fingers out and she nearly let out a whimper from the loss until she saw him sitting up and pulling his pants and boxers down. His manhood stood erect, showing off every vein and glistening with pre cum. He all but ripped her skirt and knickers from her body and discarded them on the floor. Reaching down between them, she stroked his cock eliciting a pleasure filled groan from him.

She guided him to her entrance while he maintained eye contact with her as he slowly pushed in. They both moaned from the feeling of absolute completeness and stayed still for a while to enjoy it. Then, he pulled out nearly all the way, only to thrust back in.

She met him thrust for thrust while he wrapped her legs around his waist to bury himself into her deeper. Soon the slow pace became faster and more frantic, and the air was filled with moans, grunts, and cries of pleasure. He moved one of his hands between their bodies and expertly strummed her clit, while the other tangled itself into her chestnut curls and pulled her head up for a kiss. He knew she was close when he felt her walls begin to flutter around him.

"Dra…Draco…harder…yes, I-I'm cumming…oh, oh yes…DRACO!" She wailed as her orgasm hit her. Wave after wave of pleasure assaulted her and it only took two more thrusts before he threw his head back and roared as his seed shot deep into her in powerful spurts.

He collapsed on top of her, sweaty and spent as they both tried to catch their breath. She ran her nails over his scalp and held his head to her chest as they lay in post coital bliss. She loved this wizard so much and loved the pleasure he alone could give her. He was hers just as much as she was his and no one would ever separate them.

He eventually rolled off her and onto his side, but pulled her with him so that her head rested on his chest. Playing with one of her curls, he relished in the fact that he was the one who held this witch's heart, and the only one that got to have her in every way; mind, body, heart, and soul. She was his and he would scream it from the top of the bloody Astronomy Tower if he had to. He decided it was time everyone knew of their relationship, and began to devise a way to tell the whole school tomorrow as he drifted off to sleep. His last thought before he completely succumbed to slumber was that from here on out, Weasley better learn to keep his fucking hands off her.

**This is my very first lemon. I hope it was decent! Like I said, I'm trying to get back into the hang of writing and FF, but hope you liked it!**


End file.
